


At the Ball

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “But I’m sure we could slip away for a few minutes unnoticed. Don’t you want to see me on my knees, Isa?”





	At the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: masks, deep throating, swallowing.

Lea took another sip of his drink, scanning the ballroom for his boyfriend and catching a glimpse of his blue hair across the room and strolled towards him. They had been invited to a masquerade Halloween party and had gotten separated as they spoke with some of the others. He tapped Isa’s shoulder and when Isa turned towards him and Lea smiled, holding out a hand towards him. “May I have this dance?”

Isa nodded and Lea pulled him towards the dance floor, wrapping an arm around Isa’s waist and pulling him close as they swayed to the music. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am,” Isa replied. “Halloween was always our favorite when we were kids. The chance to be someone else for the night.” He gave a soft sigh and pressed his lips to Lea’s in a gentle kiss. “You look beautiful.”

“So do you,” Lea replied, growing bold and leaning in close to whisper in Isa’s ear. “Seeing you in that mask is making me have dirty thoughts.”

“Not here,” Isa hissed. 

“Well, not in the ballroom,” Lea whispered. “But I’m sure we could slip away for a few minutes unnoticed. Don’t you want to see me on my knees, Isa?” He felt Isa’s grip tightened on his briefly and smiled as Isa pulled away from him, heading towards the exit. Lea waited a moment before following him out. 

The minute he was out of the ballroom, Isa was grabbing his hand and dragging him away to a secluded part of the garden. He glanced around before pushing down on Lea’s shoulders and Lea dropped to his knees, hands immediately coming up to undo Isa’s pants and pull his cock out. 

He started to stroke him, his other hand moving to remove his mask, but Isa hissed out, “Leave it on.” 

Lea just smiled and took Isa’s cock into his mouth. He heard Isa groan and felt Isa’s fingers tangle in his hair. He bobbed his head, grabbing Isa’s hips and taking him as deep as he could. He was still practicing this and had to pull off, when he felt like he was going to choke. He coughed a couple of times and felt Isa’s hand on his cheek, caressing it. “Are you alright?”

Lea nodded and looked up at Isa with a smile. “You’re just so big. I almost can’t handle it.”

Isa chuckled softly, tapping Lea on the nose. “You don’t have to go so deep. You know that.”

“I still like to try,” Lea replied, going back down on Isa.

Isa let out a soft moan, thrusting his hips a bit. One of Lea’s hands moved to play with his balls and he let out a gasp, thrusting a little too hard. He petted Lea’s hair and apologized, but Lea just doubled his efforts to bring him off, bobbing faster. 

He could feel it coming and tried to warn Lea, but Lea held still and he nearly shouted as he came. Lea swallowed all of it and pulled off with a pop, looking up at Isa and wiping what had dribbled down his chin with the back of his hand. 

Isa yanked him up and crushing their lips together and holding Lea tight. Lea kissed him back, moaning softly as Isa’s hand slipped into his pants. "I want to fuck you."

“Should we leave? Or do you want to fuck me right here?”

“I like the idea of fucking you right here, but we should go home. You’re too loud,” Isa said, pulling his hand out of Lea’s pants. They fixed their clothes and made their way back in to say their goodbyes.


End file.
